Lord Tubbington
by MissKLWhite
Summary: This is just a short story about what happened when Brittany took her cat to school.


**I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

**Lord Tubbington**

Brittany loved her cat. And the rest of the Glee club sure knew it. He was her best friend, besides Santana of course. She did everything with him. So one day she decided to bring him to school…

"Come on Lord Tubbington, it's time for Glee Club. You are gonna love it there cause I know you love to sing", said Brittany smiling down at her cat who was trotting along happily beside her.

When Brittany got to the choir room there were only Artie, Santana and Finn in there.

"Hey guys! Where's everybody else?", Brittany asked cheerfully.

"Oh hey Britt Britt!", Santana jumped up and pulled Brittany into a tight hug not noticing the cat. "The others went outside to the car park to help Mr. Schue get some stuff out of his car… well except Kurt… I think he went to sort out his hair or something".

"Erm Brittany. Is… that your cat?", asked Finn pointing at Lord Tubbington who was now trying to crawl up Brittany's leg.

"Oh yeah!", she scooped him up into her arms and placed him on top of the piano so they could all see him. "This is Lord Tubbington". She grinned widely and started waving her hands around and pointing at him like he was a prize on a game show.

"What is your cat doing here?", Artie asked not taking his eyes off Lord Tubbington. "And why is he so fat?". Brittany glanced at Artie, giving him evils.

Finn reached over to prod him in the tummy but Brittany smacked his hand away. "Mr. Schue is not gonna be happy about this you know".

"What am I not gonna be happy about Fi-"

Will came to stop when he spotted Lord Tubbington sat on top of his piano.

"Who's cat is that!", he said, raising his voice slightly.

"It's mine Mr. Schue!", Brittany said proudly. "His name is Lord Tubbington, I thought he could maybe join Glee Club, he loves singing".

"What? Join Glee Club, he's a cat".

Will was interrupted my the other Glee clubbers entering the room carrying bags and boxes.

"Hey Mr. Schue where shall I put this box?", asked Puck.

"Oh erm… just over there please Puck", he pointed to where he wanted the box to go and looked at Brittany again. "Look Brittany, this cat can't be here, your gonna have to take him home".

"Can't you just let him audition? He's very talented.".

"No"

"He can play the piano too".

"No!"

_BRIIIIIING!_

The school bell rang, it was time for lunch. The group scuttled out of the choir room, Brittany was the last to leave. Lord Tubbington hopped off the piano and followed Brittany out to the corridor, she gripped his lead tightly while muttering to herself.

"Brittany!", a voice shouted from down the corridor. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Oh hey Miss Sylvester, what's up?"

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up. That thing down there is what's up".

Sue pointed down at Lord Tubbington, cringing at the sight of him.

"Cat's are not allowed in this school!"

"Oh calm down Sue, it's nothing but a harmless cat", said Principal Figgins walking up behind Sue.

He bent down and started tickling Lord Tubbington. "He's very friendly Sue, why don't you come and pet him?"

"No way! Cats are disgusting and evil. You can't trust them and I can't believe you are actually touching it. It's flea ridden. Touching that is nearly as bad as touching Schuster's hair".

"Oh calm down Sue, there is nothing wrong with-"

Figgins looked up and Brittany.

"What's his name?"

"Lord Tubbington. He's a very good dancer by the way", she said happily.

"Lord Tubbington. There is nothing wrong with Lord Tubbington Sue. Hey I have a great idea! Why doesn't he become the new member of the Cheerios?"

"Yes!", Brittany yelled, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"No way", said Sue. "He is huge, way too fat to be a cheerio and he'll just distract the others from what they're supposed to be doing".

"But it will be great for the Cheerios", explained Figgins. "What other cheerleading squad has a dancing cat?"

"Well I guess that would be an advantage in the competition", Sue said staring at Lord Tubbington who was cleaning himself as if he was trying to impress Sue. "But how do you know he can dance? He looks like he hasn't done any exercise in years".

Brittany picked up Lord Tubbington and looked at Sue.

"But he can dance Miss Sylvester, and sing, and he can also play the piano! He is very talented".

Sue rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about you stupid girl? He's a cat! All he does is eat and sleep. And by the looks of him, he does a lot of eating".

"Sue! No matter what you say, Lord Tubbington is going to be a cheerio", Figgins demanded.

"Fine! But don't come running to me when PETA calls to complain about this!".

She gave one evil look at Lord Tubbington then stormed off down the corridor, pushing students out of the way and screaming curses at everyone who looked at her.

Later that day, Brittany, Santana, Lord Tubbington and the rest of the cheerios were in the gym waiting for Sue to arrive for practice.

"Ugh. Oh my god, why is Miss Sylvester taking so long?", Santana moaned. "I have reservations at Bread Sticks tonight and I have to make sure my Dad is letting me borrow his wheelbarrow again".

After another 10 minutes of waiting Sue arrived.

"Finally", Santana said sighing.

"Okay ladies let's get started!", yelled Sue from the entrance to the gym. "But before we do… I would like to… unfortunately introduce you all to a new member of the squad… ugh… everyone… this is Lord Tubbington", She pointed towards Lord Tubbington who was sitting calmly by Brittany's feet.

The rest of the cheerios started to giggle at Lord Tubbington who was slowly plodding to where Brittany led him in the middle of the gym.

"Okay Lord Tubbington, this is your time to shine, just like we practiced", Brittany whispered into his ear.

"Oh my god, can you believe she is actually doing this", one of the other cheerios said to another.

"I know right! A cheerleading cat? Weird.", the other said, giggling again as she said it.

"Hey bitches!", Santana shouted at them. "Don't you dare say anything like that to Brittany again!" She turned to Brittany, "Okay Britt Britt, show us what Tubbs can do".

"His name is Lord Tubbi-"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

The girls and Sue all stood around in a circle waiting for Lord Tubbington to do something.

They waited for a few minutes, just staring at him, just sitting there, staring back.

"Oh this is pathetic", complained Sue. "He is not going to do anything, you might as well take him home and let him eat. Cause that's obviously all he's good at".

"Wait! He's doing something!", Brittany yelled happily.

Lord Tubbington pulled himself up and started to walk around, curiously looking at every single cheerio. Then he went back to the middle of the circle. And then…

"Oh my god did he just… pee!", Santana shouted, but it quickly turned to laughing.

The whole gym erupted into laughter as the rest of the cheerios spotted the little puddle next to Lord Tubbington which had suddenly appeared.

Brittany's face turned bright red.

"No Lord Tubbington, that's not what we practiced, you can't just do that on the floor", Brittany said while hurrying to get Lord Tubbington and herself out of the gym.

"That is disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. This whole school will now have to be sterilised", said Sue with her hands on her hips not daring to look down at the floor again.

Meanwhile, Brittany was still trying to make her way out of the school to stop further embarrassment.

"I can't believe you just did that Lord Tubbington. Your so embarrassing. And I think when we film our new episode of Fondue for two tonight, you can apologize to everyone. Especially to the poor man who has to clean that floor".

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
